nanohafanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Aerial Fortress
Aerial fortress or Aerial warship is a type of massive military aircraft mostly developed by Belka, but also produced in very limited quantity and deployed in various armed conflicts in non-management world 97th. As they generally incorporates unknown technologies with highly destructive potential, TSAB classify them as Lost Logia-equipped airships. Overview Aerial fortress is a massive aircraft five to ten times as large as conventional modern strategic bombers bristling with numerous armaments as well as ability to carry and launch fighter planes. Believed to be an off-world design, aerial fortresses was sighted for the first time in non-management world 97th during USEA conflict in 0054. Six years later the terrorist organization Valahia seized new type of aerial fortresses and deployed them during their armed insurrection against the world nations. Known models Hresvelgr-class Its creation was somehow believed to be inspired by warships of the Ancient Belka era. The Hresvelgr (production codename XB-0) was the first known (partially) functional aerial fortress. Developed by South Belka Munitions Factory in non-management world 113th sometime in 0040, the XB-0 was designed to transport and launch fighter aircraft from its fuselage while also acting as aerial command craft and a heavy gunship/bomber. For a decade, it had completed several flight tests although it still lacked accomodation and support for its aircraft carrying capability. In 0050s, Belka suffered from economic recession which led into the suspension of the XB-0 future development. As it haven't reached combat readiness level yet, the Belkan Air Force was unable to deploy the warship by time Belkan War erupted thus it didn't see any combat service throughout the Belkan War. Even as the war is ended, the information regarding its development and existence still surrounded in secrecy even to Osea/Allied intelligence services. Currently the XB-0 is still shelved within its hangar in a Belkan Air Force base near Mount Schirm, Western Belka. Although in the present day (0070) latest TSAB report indicated that an unknown organization is currently conducting further development and modifications of the aerial warship. Aigaion-class Heavy Command Cruiser The so-called "Moby Dick" was the first aerial fortress to be deployed in actual combat in the last decade. The Aigaion-class Heavy Command Cruiser was designed as an airborne aircraft carrier and the flagship of an "aerial fleet" in which it's always being escorted by four smaller aerial fortresses - two Kottos-class Electronic Warfare Aerial Warships and Gyges-class Escort Aerial Warships. The Aigaion was developed in secrecy several years after the Ulysses Disaster somewhere in non-management world 97th by an unknown (possibly off-world) manufacturer, and later seized by the forces of USEA Federation along with her escort aerial warships during the early stage of USEA conflict. In August 0054, a lone Aigaion carrying QFA-44 Carmilla was deployed to prevent the UN Forces from recapturing the city of Tokyo, but Carmilla (along with her drone escorts) and the Aigaion itself both were shot down by UN squadrons. Several other Aigaions along with her escort ships were deployed throughout Eurasian region for the rest of the conflict. Reports indicated all active Aigaions and her escort ships were all shot down by the end of the conflict. In 0070, the Aigaion, Kottos and Gyges were sighted in the nation of Estovakia in non-management world 113th (Strangereal) - likely to be deployed in the civil war currently embroiled the nation. This prompts further TSAB investigation along with the other craft that was prominently involved in the last biggest war on Earth, the CFA-44. Kottos-class Electronic Warfare Aerial Warship One of two aerial warship developed as an escort ship to the Aigaion-class Heavy Command Cruiser. The Kottos was created as an electronic warfare platform, specializes in jamming enemy's radar and targeting systems while providing targeting support to the friendly aircraft. Gyges-class Escort Aerial Warship One of two aerial warship developed as an escort ship to the Aigaion-class Heavy Command Cruiser. The Gyges was created as aerial fleet defense platform, it's equipped with numerous anti-aircraft guns and missile launchers. It also sporting unusually high maneuverability for such a massive aircraft - allowing it to evade incoming missiles as if it's an ordinary fighter jet. Spiridus-class A new model of aerial fortress developed sometime during USEA conflict. Unlike the previous Aigaion-class, this warship is built around stealth and maximum firepower in mind - a massive railgun named "Balaur" is installed within the ship's main fuselage. In 0060, terrorist group Valahia seized two Spiridus-class warships and deployed one of them to launch an invasion of Tokyo in November 15. A PMC squadron managed to heavily damage the Spiridus - forcing it to retreat for several months. During that time the Valahia managed to refit the warship with brand new experimental weapons - Electrolaser cannons and Countermeasure plasma shells. March 21, 0061, the Spiridus was deployed in Valahia's assault on London. Although it managed to show the true power of its newly equipped weapon, the Antares Squadron managed to shoot down the Spiridus and saved London. Months later, a second Spiridus sporting a highly experimental elctromagnetic shielding and thermobaric missile launchers is deployed to attack the city of San Francisco, although the plan foiled thanks to Antares Squadron with the long-range fire support of Martinez Security's ground team. Orgoi-class Another next-generation aerial fortress developed sometime during USEA conflict, the Orgoi is a highly-maneuverable gunship/aircraft carrier developed using combat data gathered from the Aigaion and Gyges-class aerial warships. In 0060, terrorist group Valahia seized four Orgoi-class warships. On December 1st 0060, the Valahia deployed a lone Orgoi to attack Tokyo. During the battle it encountered Antares Squadron. Despite it almost took Antares Squadron by surprise thanks to its superb mobility and heavy anti-aircraft fire, it was later shot down above Tokyo. The last three Orgois were deployed to attack Martinez Security's home base in the Midway Island, in which all of them were completely destroyed by the Antares Squadron. During the engagement, the last two Orgois shown that the two gigantic crafts are capable to perform a synchronized evasive maneuvers to evade multiple enemy attacks. Category:Technology Category:Project Wings Category:Crossover